Unhappy Halloween
by ThunderBenderPrincess
Summary: When all of Danny's greatest and least greatest foes ban together,Danny will need more than the Fenton Thermos to stop them all.Please R
1. the plan

Ultimate battle

Saving final two chapters for halloween.Destined to be very cool

Deep within the ghost zone,Danny Phantom's greatest and least greatest enemies gather around a square table. What are we doing here and why isn't there any technology to give us information as to why we are here?" said Technis "Indeed,I was in the middle of capturing my hunt when I was called here." "My tunes were the greatest when I was called" said Ember and Skulker "Silence!The leader will arrive here momentarilly." Said the fright knight.Noise erupted from everyone saying why are we here and getting into arguments on who the better ghost was.The Fright Knight yelled at the top of his lungs, "Silence!Our leader has arrived." "Thank you Fright Knight.Now,we all have something in common.Can anyone guess what that is?" said Vlad Plasmius.The room remained silent,then Box Ghost raises his hand. "Yes?" said Vlad "Um,we all like football?" said B.G. "No way,football is useless." said Ember "It is not" said B.G "Is to" "Is not" "Silence!Stop fighting like little children so that our leader can speak!" said F.K "Thank-You Fright Knight," said Vlad "It is not what we like we have in common,it's what we _hate_ that we have in common.We have all fought Danny Phantom and failed to defeat him,miserably.But,after many months of coming up with a plan,I discovered that united we may win,parted we will fail,which is why I have called all of you here.We each have unique powers and abilities which combined will easily defeat our enemy,once and for all!" after his speech every ghost gave out a great cheer that could probably be heard in the human world. "All right,we are all in." said Skulker "So,what is the plan?" "First we must capture the one he seems to care about the most,one of his best friends." said Vlad,"Which one?He has two friends,I am the box ghost!" said B.G "I'll tell you which one,"Said Vlad,a grin starting to appaer on every ghost face in the room,"We're taking Sam"

Short Chapter,I know.Tryed to make it a cliff hanger,hope it worked.Next one will have a new Fenton gadget that is small and very easy to carry around,but that's it.Any suggestions as to what it may look like other than that?Any way,Still working on Sam's capture.Which ghost,or ghosts,will do the deed?Take a guess.Hope you liked this story and the next one as well.


	2. attempt 1

Unhappy Halloween 2

The next morning,Sam awakens and goes to the bathroom to wash her face.When she looked in her mirror,instead of seeing her own reflection,Ember was staring right back ather.

"Ahh!"she said"What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to say hi and take you into the ghost zone,nothing big."Ember replied.She then lunged out of the mirror and tried to grab Sam,but missed by a hair.Sam then ran as fast as she could to her closet.The closet was the place she kept a few ghost fighting things from the Fenton household.She dug around through all her clothes until she found what she was looking for.A new device called the "Fenton Walkman Ghost Begone".It looked like an attachable MP3 player that was white and green,but the difference was that it kept ghosts in a one mile radius stay away from whomever is wearing it.Originaly meant for Danny,but since he was half ghost and couldn't use it,gave it to Sam.Just then,Ember phased through the wall and spotted Sam.

"Don't make this harder than it is supposed to be.Just surrender now and I wont beat you."Ember said mockingly

"Beat this loser!"Sam said as she pushed the button.A blast of green light surrounded the entire room and Ember was forced to phase out of it,then there was no light,but an invisible shield wassurrounding her.Once that horrible ordeal was done,Sam continued with her morning routine,shower,make-up,change,and finally breakfast.Meanwhile,Danny and Tucker on on their way to Sam's house.Once they were a mile away,Danny crashed into the shield and fell to the ground,while Tucker was playing his game on his P.D.A.

"Hm,this is strange."he said

"What?That there is an invisible wall that keeps moving toward us?"Danny said

"No,my game just turned itself off."Tucker said"Hey Sam.Happy Halloween."

"Hey Tucker,it's not Halloween yet.You wont guess what happened to me this morning.Ember tried to kidnap me.It's a good thing you gave me the fenton walkman ghost begone Danny.Danny?"Sam said

"I'm over here!"Danny yelled from a mile away"Apparently it not only keeps ghosts away,it keeps halfas away too!Can you turn it off now?I'll protect you now."Sam turned a tiny bit pink and pressed the off button.Sadly,Danny was leaning up against it and fell face first to the ground.

"Come on Danny,it's time to fly."Sam said helping him up.

"Don't you mean go?"Danny asked.

"With those ghosts after me,we'll need to stay close."she replied.

"Okay,I'm going ghost!"All of a sudden a blue light appeared at the center of his body and split in two,one moving up,the other down.They both changed his outfit to a black and white jumpsuit with the letter D in the center.When one of them reached his head,it changed his black hair to snow white and his crystal blue eyes to ecto-plasm green.When the transformation was complete,he grabbed Sam's hand and took off to Casper High.

"Man!I'm the only one who hasto walk!"Tucker said in an annoyed tone.


	3. attempt 2

Unhappy Halloween 3

Sam looked up at Danny and saw the sun shine through his snow white hair.She felt the same when Ember was in Amity Park.Danny noticed but didn't say anything.Sam didn't notice the eyes of the greatest ghost hunter watching her,the eyes of Skulker.

"The prey is spotted,but I'll wait for the right time."he said to himself."And I know just how to get her."When they arrived back at school,Sam and Danny waited for Tucker.In the meantime,Danny turned back to normal.School went on as usual,boring and tiresome.After school Danny flew Sam and Tucker to the Nasty Burger.Skulker followed and found his perfect moment.

"I'll have to use,the crow ghosts to lure the ghost child out to get the girl."he said.He then gave off a high pitched whistle.Danny was able to hear it,and when he did,he dropped his burger and gave a small yell.

"Whoah,what was that?"Tuckerasked.Danny ghost sense at that very moment goes off.

"I don't know,but it cann't be good."he said.He looked everywhere in the resteraunt,until he heard a scream from outside he ran to the men's room.Dash saw him run that fast.

"When you gotta go,you gotta go." he said.Danny then went ghost in the bathroom stall and went through the roof to find the source of the fear.Then he saw them,the crow ghost trio.

"This shouldn't take too long."he said.He then flew after them all.Meanwhile,inside,Sam was eating her burger.She then felt a large cold hand grab her ankle.Her entire body felt wierd for a moment,and then she saw as everything went sraight through her.She flew through theroof and looked toward what was pulling her and saw Skulker.

"Let me go!"she yelled.She kept moving her leg in as many forms as humanly possible.In the end he dropped her.She gave out a huge scream,until she was caught by a ghost net then given a large shock through her body.Danny heard the scream and noticed Sam's captore.Since he was still busy with the birds,he decided to get two birds with one stone.So,he threw all three of them toward Skulker,hard enough to drop his load.Sam was out and falling like a stone.Danny saved her though and tore the net off of her.She then stirred.

"Danny?"she said.Skulker was then flying toward her as fast as he could go.

"Danny,get as far away from me as you can,I'm activating it."she said.Danny understood what she meant and flew away as Sampressed the button.The same thing happened,a special ghost sheild pushed back Skulker and prottected Sam.What she didn't know was that someone was watching the fight,Vlad

"The worlds best hunter couldn't succeed at retrieving a fourteen year old girl?"he said.

"Fear not.For I,Technis,master of all technology,have discovered a weakness in the device."said Technis"It can keep ghosts from going through,but not under or over.Someone must come up from below and overshadow her."

"If there's anyone to do that job,it's me."Ember said.


	4. final attempt

Unhappy Halloween 4

( when Sam is over shadowed,she will be Ember)

Ember prepared to go and take over Sam.She watched her to see what she would say,eat and do regularly.

"Okay,"she said"I've seen enough,time to take her over."Meanwhile,Sam,Danny and Tucker were having lunch at school.

"It's been a couple of days since those ghosts were after me."Sam said"Do you think they gave up?"

"I don't think so."Danny said"It akes more than two tries to stop all of them."Sam then got up and went to the bathroom.When she started to wash her hands,Ember phased trough the wall to get her.

"Hey loser,remember me?"Ember said.

"You again?You musn't have remembered this."Sam said,pointing to the ghost begone device.It then caused Ember to be pushed back.Sam showed a small smile,but didn't know that that story had a surprise ending.Ember then came up through the ground,went intangible and over shadowed Sam.Her mind went as she lost all control of her limbs and her eyes turned ecto-plasm green,in seconds,Sam was no longer Sam,she was Ember.As Sam,she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Perfect.Everything's going according to plan."she said.She turned off the device and walked outside towards the other.

"Hey guys,what did I miss."she said,doing her best Sam impersonation.

"you okay Sam?Your voice sounds a little different."Danny said.His ghost sense then goes off.He looked everywhere,but didn't know the truth about Sam.

"Hey guys,mabye we can get some information on why those ghosts are after me in the ghost zone."Ember said.

"It seems pretty risky."Tucker said.Ember looked upset.

"Hey if it'll stop all those ghosts,okay."Danny said.Ember suffered through history long enough to live till after school.When that time came,Danny,Ember,and Tucker walked to Danny's house.Everyone was in there usual place.His Mom was in the kitchen working on supper,his Dad was in the den tinkering with another type of ghost device,while Jazz was doing her homework in her room.Ember was just glad she made it that far.They found the door leading down to the lab.They went down it revealing a large lab filled with a couple of tables,beakers and test tubes filled with many types of ecto-plasm,a couple of maps of the ghost zone, and a large green arch known simply as the ghost portal.Danny grebbed one of the maps and brought it over to the table on the left and opened it up.

"Okay,we might look over by Skulker's domain or here,where Ember is."Danny said.

"Actually if you want Ember,she's right here."Ember said"You losers actually fell for it all!"After that comment,Danny went ghost.

"Ah,ah,aah."Ember said.She then pressed the button and it caused Danny to be pushed out.When he was out,he blasted and punched and kicked it as hard as he could,but nothing worked.

"Danny might be out,but I'm here."Tucker said as he walked toward Ember"Sam,I know your still in there!"At that time,he was grabbing Sam's shoulders and shaking them,like it would work.She then pushed him aside like he was a piece of fuzz on her shirt,but hard enough to make him fall hard on the ground.All he was able to do was watch as one of his best friends gave an evil laugh and left into the ghost zone

"Sam."he said. 


	5. the rescue

Unhappy Halloween 5

Danny came flying back into the lab,but only saw Tucker laying on the ground. 

"Tucker?"Danny said,flying down to Tucker's level and changing back to normal"Are you all right?Where's Sam?A ghost came,didn't it?"Tucker was kind of struggling to get on his knees and tell Danny what happened.

"Ember."he said.

"Ember took Sam?She will pay."Danny said.

"No,"Tucker said"Ember over shadowed Sam.She found a glitch with the ghost begone and took over Sam.Now,Ember is wandering in Sam's body in the Ghost Zone."Meanwhile,in the ghost zone,Ember is searching for something.She kept looking until she found it,a giant purple football.

"Hey Plasmius!Open up!It's me Ember!"she yelled while banging on the football.The football was then moved aside revealing another portal which lead to the home of Vlad Masters a.k.a Vlad Plasmius.Ember then flew through it to the other side which was just like the lab at Danny's home.She was greeted by Skulker,Technis,Box Ghost,and Vlad and she greeted them.

"Who's going to bound andgag me so I can get out of this horrible body?"Ember said.

"Ahh,but you look so cute in her body."The Box Ghost said while pinching her cheeks.Ember then slapped Box Ghost as hard as she could in Sam's body,which was very hard.She thenglared and growled at the others,until Skulker tied her up.Ember then escaped Sam's body to show her true form as a rocker with flaming blue hair.Meanwhile,in Amity Park,Tucker and Danny were preparing the Spector Speeder,and arguing on who should drive it.Then,Danny decided that they both should drive.

"How is that even possible?"Tuckerasked.Danny's eyes glowed the same color as his ghost forms.

"Oh no.I know what your thinking!No way!"he whined.Danny then took over Tucker's body.

"First things first."he said.He then took off the buree,then took off into the ghost zone riding the Speeder.He was hoping on finding some sort of clue as to where Sam was?Afterabout an hour,Danny got out of Tucker's body to sit in the back.When Tucker came back,he noticed something was horribly wrong,his buree was gone!he franticly searched until he found it under the chair.They didn't knowVlad was watching them.

"Fright knight,give our friends a welcome gift."he said.Fright knight then went throughVlad's portal to "greet" Danny and Tucker.Meanwhile,everything was fine with the two of them,until lights were flashing,horns were blowing,and Danny slept through it all!That is,until Tucker smacked him in the face to wake him up.

"Danny!We're under attack!"Tucker yelled.

"What?By who?"Danny asked.He then felt a large thing hit the Speeder.

"Fright knight."Tucker responded.

"Are you sure?"Danny asked"It could be Box Ghost."He then heard a horse whinny outside of them.

"Yep,that's Fright knight."Danny said"I'm going ghost!"He then changed into Danny Phantom and flew outside to see the Fright knight hitting the Speeder with his sword.When he noticed Danny he turned around to hit him.Danny was waiting for the right moment to attack.Just then,Fright knight let loose a horrible ecto-blast that sent Danny flying back.Dannt was tying to find himself,but he was then given another powerful blast.Dannypassed outand turned back to normal.Then,Frightknight drew out his sword and sliced through Danny,sending him to the place where his worst fear came alive.


	6. The nightmare

Unhappy Halloween 6

Danny was out like a light for the moment,until he was awaken by a familiar voice.

"Daniel?Wake up.The ceremony is begining."said the voice.Danny instantly knew it was Vlad and woke up quickly to see where he was.Danny found himself in a funeral home and he also found himself wearing a nice black suit,the same he wore to the dance.At the front were five caskets.Danny was unsure who was in them.He slowly got up to approach them.He hoped it wasn't anyone that important.He reached the one in the far left and felt a large amount of pain in his heart when he saw a picture of his mom.The next one had a picture of his dad.Then his sister,then Tucker,then the worst,Sam.

"What's going on?How did I get here?What happened to them?"Danny asked,his voice getting louder with every question.

"That explosion at the Nasty Burger must have given you amnesia.We're mourning the lost of these people because of that explosion,which you survived.I brought you here to mourn them."Vlad said in his usual came voice.Danny panicked because of the situation and went outside.

"I didn't get here."Danny said to himself"The last thing I remember is trying to find Sam,went to the ghost zone.Met Fright knight who had a serious power boost.He kept blasting me,enough to short out my ghost form.Then he,sliced through me with his sword!None of this is real!I'm just going through my worst fear!And what did I learn to do with fear when I was nine?"Danny then went inside,with hope his plan will work.

"Daniel,what are you doing?"Vlad asked,a small amount of nervousness in his voice.Danny stepped up to the podium to say something.

"Today,we mourn the lose of these five people. Even though I was the only one who survived,That explosion left a horrible mark."Danny said.

" No!Stop!"Vlad yelled.

"I've learned not to be afraid of death from that moment on.That lesson,came at a horrible cost.The entire world will miss Mom's amazing inventions and Dad's way of not knowing what they do.The world will miss Jazz's extremely smart brain and Tucker's use of gadgets.As for Sam,if nobody misses her,well those who think that are wrong,I will miss her."Danny said,while noticing Vlad getting weaker with every sentence"Todays lose will make me forever sad,but now,even though I will forever miss them all,I will move on."And with that last word,Vlad was exposed as the Fright knight.

"No!You were supposed to be trapped!"He yelled.Then he retreated and in a burst of light,Danny returned to the ghost zone.

"Danny!"Tucker cried"Are you all right?"

"Yep."Danny said"And now I'm ready to kick some ghost butt!"


	7. another rescue

Unhappy Halloween 7

Danny went back into the speeder to find Sam.Tucker finally loked on to Ember's specific spectral trail and were on their way to Sam.Meanwhile,at Vlad's house,Vlad was angered at seeing that the Fright knight failed.

"You incompetent fool!Everything was going well until he defeated his own fear!"he yelled.

"My lord,I will try again."Fright knight begged.

"No!Your usefulness has ended!"Vlad said.He then showed Fright knight a pumpkin and multiplied in order to take the sword.Vlad succeeded and stuck the sword back into the pumpkin.Fright knight disappeared into the pumpkin.

"Mabye his failure can become of use to us."Skulker said.

"Yeah,I mean I didn't get in her ugly body for nothing."Ember said.

"Hey!I'm not as ugly as you!"Sam said.

"Oh,it's on now!"Ember replied.She was about to hit Sam with her guitar,until Vlad stepped in. "Save your energy Ember!"Vlad said"And you,you should consider it an honor to be alive as our guest.So,shut your big fat mouth,or your Skulker's new hunt."

"I have a space on my trophy wall reserved for your head."Skulker said.Sam gave a little gulp,and tried to crawl into a corner.Meanwhile,Tucker and Danny were approaching the foottball.

"Whoa!"Danny said.

"Either that covers something up,or there are some really big football players here live here."Tucker said.Danny wasn't paying very much attention to Tucker's joke.He was thinking _What kind of ghost has a football as a_ _cover up?_ Then it hit him,his cheese headed enemy,Vlad.

"I'll be right back."Danny said."I'm going ghost!"Just then,he transformed into Danny Phantom.He then flew through the wall of the Speeder.Tucker was able to watch as Danny pushed aside the football revealing the portal once again.Danny then flew back into the Speeder and went back to Danny Fenton.

"We have to go in."Danny said.

"What!Are you nuts!Why should we go in there!"Tucker said.

"I know Sam's in there.I can feel it."Danny said.

"Okay,but I wont like it."Tucker said.Tucker took the Speeder out of park,and flew through the portal.Danny and Tucker only saw darkness but decided not to stay cramped in the Speeder forever,so they got out.Just then Danny was ambushed!He could feel an ecto-net being thrown over him,and the shock that it gave,coarsing throughout his entire body.Tucker felt the same.The lights were then turned back on and Tucker and Sam looked up into the faces of Ember,Skulker,Box Ghost,Dragon Ghost,Johnny Thirteen,and last,but not least,the one who started all of this,Vlad Plasmius.

"Plasmius,I should have known."Danny said.

"And I should've known you would come right where I want you to come.Now for phase two of my plan,fight and utterly destroy Danny Phantom with this."Vlad said.he then waved his hand to direct everyone's attention to the far back of the lab where stood the Fenton Suit,a 'V' in place of the original 'F'.

"I knew you took the suit!"Danny yelled,a small smile on his face.

"Take a good look at it ghost child."Skulker said"It is about to be your doom."With that last word,Danny went ghost and phased through the net.

"Ah,as usual,you don't entirely know what your doing."Vlad commented.He then brought out something that looked like a garage door opener.He pushed a button and a door opened.Behind that door was Sam in a net above a hole with a bunch of ferocious beast ghosts in the hole.

"Danny!"Sam yelled.

"Sam!"Danny yelled in response.He was about to fly over and rescue her.

"Ah,ah,ah,you move even an inch,and I'll press this button and feed the monsters Skulker donated."Vlad said.

"Stop!I'll fight you.Just don't hurt her."Danny said.

"Excellent."Vlad said with a smirk"I look forward to crushing you."


	8. final battle

Unhappy Halloween 8

A couple of hours passed and Danny was taken to a special arena that was as big as a football stadium.Up in the stands was Sam,on the villains side was Vlad in the Fenton Suit,Ember,Technis,Box Ghost,Johnny 13,and Dragon ghost,and on Danny's side was Tucker.Danny heard a shrill whistle being blown and the villains attacked.He was burnt by the Dragon ghost and was trapped by the Box Ghost,but it was easy getting out of there.He was blasting ghosts left and right and thought that the fight would be real easy,but he was wrong.Vlad came up from behind and felt the worst ecto-blast in his entire life.He looked back and saw that Vlad was multiplying.Danny was then trying to trick Vlad and his clones to attack each other,it worked.Every ecto-blast was aimed at Danny,then he moved and a Vlad clone got full blast.

"He's too good!I'll need more power!But how will I get it?"Vlad said.He then looked back at the other ghosts trying to beat the crud out of Danny.He then grabbed them all and started to suck their powers.

"Plasmius?What are you doing?"Ember asked,struggling to get free.

"We had an aggreement."Skulker said.

"Times change."Vlad said.He threw them down and Danny realized all their powers were gone.Vlad then gave the blast that was stronger then every ghosts blast combined which sent Danny to the ground.Tucker and Sam called out his name and he started to get up.Vlad grabbed ahold of his head and lifted him up to his face.

"Why wont you give up?Why wont you cry for Maddie or Jackin pain?What makes you so strong?"Vlad yelled.

"Friendship.I have many friends,and their strength is my strength,and now,I'm strong enough to do,this."Danny said.His entire body started to glow and all around Vlad were five other glowing balls.Soon they started to take Danny's shape.Then,the glowing stopped to reveal six Danny's!

"No.It's not possible!"Vlad said,dropping the original on the ground.

"It is Vlad.Now say good-bye clones."Danny said.Danny and all of his clones took in a really deep breath and gave out the strongest ghostly wail ever.Vlad was so overpowered that he flew out of the suit and went back to Vlad Masters.Danny original stopped and quickly flew into the suit.With his strength,he threw Vlad through the entire roof.He then picked up all the ghosts and threw them back into the ghost zone.Then he got out of the suit,weakened,and got Sam down from the net.He then collapsed and reverted to Danny Fenton.

"Danny?Are..are you okay?"Tucker asked.

"He's probably wiped from the fight with all of those ghosts."Sam said,picking Danny up on her shoulder and placing him in the Speeder.

"Come on Tuck."she said while taking the wheels"Lets go home."She then kicked the Speeder into full speed and sent it right back into Amity Park where Danny woke at midnight on Halloween.When he did,he smiled,knowing that he faced thetrickto gethis treat.

THE END 


End file.
